Is it a sin?
by joanbabykyu
Summary: tentang cinta dan dosa. Wonkyu. Yaoi. DLDR!


Joanbabykyu present

Is it a sin?

cast : WonKyu and other

Disclaimer : hanya cerita gaje dan abal ini saja yang milik saya.

Warning : Typo(es), Boys Love. judul dan cerita gak nyambung. menimbulkan muntah-muntah dan pusing mendadak. tapi segaje-gajenya cerita saya tetap saja NO COPAS, NO PLAGIAT! DLDR!

. . .

Siwon terbangun di pagi hari dengan tubuh lelah. Ia menggeliatkan tubuhnya sebelum kembali memeluk punggung Kyuhyun –yang awalnya- putih mulus itu –dan kini penuh dengan bercak merah buatan Siwon-. Mengeratkannya, sambil bibir lancangnya terus menyusuri hamparan bahu putih mulus itu sampai leher. Mengecupnya bertubi-tubi dengan gaya sensual, membuat Kyuhyun kini menggeliat geli.

"Nghh—Hyung~ sudah cukup." Kyuhyun bergumam dengan mata terpejam.

"Aku menginginkannya lagi, sayang." Siwon menjawab tanpa menghentikan aktivitas –mari menjelajahi setiap inchi kulit Kyuhyun- nya. Meski tubuhnya sudah merasa lelah. Tapi hasratnya tidak bisa ia ajak kompromi. Setiap kali ia berada di dekat Kyuhyun ia tidak bisa mengendalikan hasratnya. Menginginkan tubuh ramping itu menggeliat dibawahnya. Mengerang, memintanya untuk terus menjamah setiap titik sensitif ditubuhnya.

"Sudah cukup, Hyung—kau sudah mendapatkannya tadi malam. Bahkan sampai pagi menjelang. Aku lelah Hyung." Kyuhyun masih belum mau membuka matanya. Rasa lelah benar-benar membuatnya tak mampu bergerak bahkan hanya untuk sekedar membuka matanya. Seluruh tulangnya terasa terlepas dari setiap persendiannya.

Tapi siwon tak ingin menyerah. Ia menggesekkan bagian selatan tubuhnya pada tubuh Kyuhyun memberikan isyarat bahwa ia tidak akan bisa dihentikan. Kejantanannya yang sudah sedikit menegang itu menggesek kulit Kyuhyun perlahan. Membuat Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya.

"Hyung!"

"Bagaimana ini Baby? Hyung tidak bisa mencegahnya."

"Ya! Hyung aku tidak mau. Aku lelah." Kyuhyun mengubah posisinya dari tengkurap menjadi duduk. Mendorong tubuh kekar Siwon hingga pria tampan berlesung pipit itu jatuh terjerambab ke lantai. Kyuhyun menggelung seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Tak ingin memberikan kesempatan kepada Siwon sedikitpun.

"Aish—Baby, Hyung membutuhkanmu sekarang." Siwon bangun –masih dengan tubuh telanjangnya- mengguncangkan tubuh Kyuhyun yang tertutupi selimut.

"Selesaikan saja sendiri!" Ujar Kyuhyun ketus sambil kembali memejamkan matanya.

Siwon mendengus sebal sambil menatap nanar kejantanannya yang telah berdiri sempurna. Hmm, sepertinya ia harus bersolo karir, karna Kyuhyun tidak bisa diganggu bahkan dibujuk sekalipun. Beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk menyelesaikan urusannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum geli saat mendengar Siwon mendesah menyerukan namanya. Ia jadi teringat dengan pertempuran semalam. Pipinya memerah membayangkan betapa liarnya percintaan tadi malam. Ia ingat betapa ia menikmati setiap sentuhan jemari, bibir dan lidah Siwon disetiap inchi tubuhnya, hingga ia tak bisa mencegah bibirnya untuk menyuarakan rintihan-rintihan kenikmatan yang membuat libido Siwon semakin naik. Apalagi ketika kejantanan kebanggaan Siwon itu memasuki surganya. Menumbuk titik ternikmatnya dengan konstan, kuat dan pasti.

Jangan salahkan dirinya yang tiba-tiba menjadi seperti seorang jalang yang mendamba sentuhan. Salahkan saja jadwal padat yang membuatnya sulit untuk bertemu dengan pria tampan bermarga Choi itu. Siwon yang sibuk dengan shootingnya di Hongkong, sementara ia sendiri sibuk dengan jadwal MC-nya di Radio Star dan Mamamia. Maka ketika mereka berkesempatan untuk bertemu mereka tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu yang ada. Memadu cinta sampai pagi menjelang.

. . .

Kyuhyun mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Memperhatikan setiap inchi kulitnya yang mudah dijangkau mata. Memastikan jika Siwon tidak meninggalkan jejaknya di tempat yang mudah terlihat.

"Kau sudah cantik, sayang." Siwon memeluk tubuh ramping itu dari belakang. Melingkarkan lengan kekarnya, memeluknya posesif. Dagunya ia simpan di bahu Kyuhyun, hingga ia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah tampannya dan juga wajah manis Kyuhyun di cermin besar itu. Perpaduan yang sempurna.

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Merasa sebal karna lagi-lagi Siwon menyebut dirinya cantik. Bukankah kata cantik itu identik dengan perempuan? Apa Siwon menganggap dirinya seperti perempuan yang saat ini tengah pria tampan itu kencani?

"Aku tidak cantik Hyung. Aku ini tampan." Mempout-kan bibirnya imut sebagai tanda protes. "lagi pula, aku sedang memeriksa tubuhku. Jangan sampai kau meninggalkan bekas ditempat yang mudah di lihat orang lain."

Kali ini Siwon yang mengerutkan bibirnya. "Tenang saja. Aku tidak membuatnya ditempat terbuka seperti yang kau minta." Ada nada sebal saat Siwon mengatakan hal itu.

Kyuhyun menyimpan tangannya di atas lengan Siwon yang masih memeluknya. Mengusapnya perlahan. ia tahu Siwon tengah menahan rasa kesalnya. "Maafkan aku Hyung, tapi aku tidak bisa."

"Aku mengerti, sayang. Ini bukan salahmu. Justru disini akulah yang salah karna telah membawamu tenggelam dalam sumur dosa ini. Maafkan aku." Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya dan membenamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Kyuhyun. Menghirup wangi alami yang meguar dari tubuh sang kekasih hati.

"Tidak Hyung. Kau tidak bersalah. Jangan bekata seperti itu. Ini semua terjadi karena aku juga mencitaimu, Hyung." Kini Kyuhyun mengusap pipi Siwon. Memberikan isyarat bahwa ia tidak akan pernah menyesal telah mencintai sang visual Super Junior itu.

Drtt drtt

Siwon dan Kyuhyun sama-sama menoleh ke atas meja nakas. Dimana disana terdapat beberapa ponsell yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Dan salah satunya kini tengah bergetar menandakan ada suatu panggilan masuk. Siwon melepaskan pelukannya saat dilihatnya ternyata ponselnya yang tengah bergetar itu.

Wajah siwon berubah malas saat meilhat nama yang terpampang di layar. Siwon menyentuh layarnya, menggeser tanda penerima panggilan. "Yeoboseo."

"Oppa—kau dimana? Ini sudah jam berapa? Oppa tidak lupakan dengan janji Oppa, kalau kita akan bertemu hari ini di café favorit kita."

Siwon memutar bola matanya malas saat mendengar nada manja diseberang sana. Jika ia tidak ingat dengan statusnya sebagai seorang kekasih ia pasti akan memaki gadis itu dengan kata-kata pedas yang sering ia dengar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Hm, ya aku akan segera kesana."

"Baiklah—aku—"

Belum sempat suara itu terdengar, Siwon sudah mematikan sambungan panggilan itu. Melempar ponsel putihnya ke atas ranjang. Ranjang yang menjadi saksi bisu atas apa yang sering Siwon dan Kyuhyun lakukan jika mereka tengah berdua saja. Ranjang yang selalu mereka gunakan saat mereka tak bisa menahan lagi hasrat untuk memadu cinta.

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat melihat Siwon melempar ponselnya ke atas ranjang dengan wajah malas. Ia segera mendekat dan mengecup pipi pria tinggi itu. "Kau akan bertemu dengannya?" ada nada tidak suka sebenarnya disana. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Siwon bukan hanya miliknya. Itu cukup menjadi alasan.

"hng—" Siwon menjawab malas.

"Baiklah, aku juga harus segera kembali ke Dorm. Aku tidak ingin membuat Hyungdeul curiga. Dan mungkin nanti malam aku akan berkencan dengan Jiwon. Sudah beberapa kali aku membatalkan janji dengannya. Aku tidak ingin membuat adikmu marah." Kyuhyun terus berbicara saat melihat Siwon yang akan menyelanya. Memprotes jadwal nanti malam, jadwal kencan dengan adik dari pria tinggi itu.

"Hmm, baiklah."

"Dan ingat Hyung, jika nanti kau ke Dorm. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sudah pulang dari Hongkong. Jangan sampai keceplosan seperti waktu itu. Hyungdeul pasti akan semakin curiga."

"Ne, Babykyu. Kenapa kau cerewet sekali hari ini eoh?" Siwon mencubit gemas pipi gempal Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya imut. Tak tahan melihat keimutan itu. Siwon segera memagut plumy kenyal nan ranum itu. Melumatnya perlahan, merasakan setiap inchi permukaan sang plumy. Menyesap rasa manis berjuta sensasi. Menjulurkan benda lunak tak bertulang itu untuk membelai sang plumy dan memulai pertarungan dua buah lidah. Saling menghisap, membelai dan membelit.

. . .

Super Junior baru saja selesai latihan. Mereka masih memiliki waktu beberapa menit untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh lelah mereka di ruang latihan. Eunhyunk dan Donghae tampak sedang tertawa-tawa menatap sebuah ponsel yang entah sedang mempertontonkan apa, hingga mereka terawa-tawa seperti itu. Di sisi lain Shindong sedang berbisik-bisik dengan ponsel ditelinganya. Dilihat dari caranya tersenyum, bisa dipastikan jika ia sedang berbincang dengan Nari, tunangannya. Sementara member lain tampak membaringkan tubuh mereka di atas lantai. Begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun. Ia kini tengah menutup wajah basah –karna keringat- nya dengan lengannya. Nafasnya terdengar jauh lebih memburu dari pada member lain.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Minum dulu!" kangin menendang-nendang kecil tubuh Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun mengerang kesal karena isrtirahatnya terganggu. Ia sangat lelah. Tentu saja. Setelah semalam ia bertempur dengan Siwon, sekarang ia harus mengerahkan tubuhnya untuk berlatih selama berjam-jam.

Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya dan menyambut sebotol air yang Kangin sodorkan. Walau bagaimanapun ia harus mengganti semua kalori yang telah keluar menjadi keringat itu dengan air. Ia tidak mau drop untuk saat ini. Kyuhyun segera menenggak habis air itu tanpa menyentuhkan bibirnya pada mulut botol.

Tepat ketika Kyuhyun menyelesikan tenggakkan terakhirnya, pintu ruang latihan terbuka. Menampakkan sesosok pria tampan bertubuh tegap. Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun berlari ke arah pria itu. Melemparkan tubuh lelahnya pada pelukan hangat pria tampan itu. Memeluknya erat berharap dengan cara seperti tu Kyuhyun dapat menyembunyikan dirinya dan Siwon dari sorotan dunia. Namun, ia tahu. semua itu tidak mungkin. Sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan pernah bisa sembunyi dari dunia ini. Selama ia dan grupnya akan selalu menjadi sorotan utama di dunia entertainment.

"Woahh, Siwon-ah. Kau sudah pulang dari Hongkong?" Kangin, Shindong dan Eunhyuk berseru senang saat melihat Siwon datang ke ruang latihan. Bukan sepenuhnya karena kedatangan pria tegap itu. Itu bisa dilihat dari mata mereka, yang kini mengarah pada bungkusan yang ada ditangan Siwon.

Siwon terkekeh kecil, mendapati kelakuan dua hyung yang terkenal rakus itu dan juga sahabat 86's lines nya, yang meskipun memiliki postur tubuh yang kecil –kurus- tapi mampu mengimbangai selera makan Kangin dan Shindong yang dilihat dari segi tubuh pun, mereka sangat cocok jika sekalipun mereka menghabiskan jatah lima orang member.

Beberapa member yang tadi asyik dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing tampak berdiri dan mendekati Siwon, memberikan pelukan selamat datang. Siwon sendiri hanya tersenyum menerims penyambutan keluarga yang ia cintai ini setelah keluarga yang melahirkannya tentu saja.

"Siwon-ah!" mendengar seruan eunhyuk, Siwon segera menyerahkan sebungkus besar kantung berisi makanan untuk segera dibagikan. Ia tahu, pasti semua Hyung dan dongsaengnya sangat lapar.

Begitu semua orang ribut mengerubungi Eunhyuk, mata Siwon terarah pada Kyuhyun yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu. Ingin rasanya ia merengkuh tubuh yang kini dibalut keringat itu kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Memberikan tempat ternyamannya, agar Kyuhyunnya bisa melepas segala lelahnya. Siwon menatap satu kantung kecil berisi makanan yang berada di tangan kirinya. Ia lalu melangkah perlahan dan memberikan kantung itu kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat melihat Siwon mendekat kepadanya. Apalagi ketika pria berlesung pipit itu menyerahkan kantung kecil berisi jajangmyun dan juga bibimbab. Kyuhyun dengan cepat ,melahap makanan-makanan favoritnya itu.

"Ya! Siwon-ah!" Siwon tersentak –lagi- saat mendengar Kangin memanggilnya dengan nada kesal. Ia menoleh, dan mendapati Kangin tengah menatapnya dan Kyuhyun dengan tatapan penuh curiga. Siwon Nampak gugup begitu matanya menagkap mata Kangin yang menajam seolah ingin meguliti seluruh kulitnya untuk kemudian disamak dan dijadikan pajangan. Ia melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih fokus terhadap makanannya.

"Kenapa hanya Kyuhyun?" Kyuhyun terhenti saat ia mendengar namanya disebut. Mengalihkan atensinya pada sosok Hyung yang baru saja kembali dari wamilnya. Wajah Kyuhyun memucat begitu sadar jika Siwon masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Apa itu artinya hubungannya dengan Siwon akan segera terbongkar ?

Siwon yang menyadari ketakutan Kyuhyun mencoba mengambil keputusan. Jika memang ini saatnya untuk ia harus berkata jujur maka ia tidak akan takut. Baginya asal ia dan Kyuhyun bisa hidup bersama selamanya apapun akan ia tinggalkan.

"Kenapa hanya Kyuhyun yang mendapatkan Bibimbap?"

"Ne?"

"kenapa hanya Kyuhyun yang mendapatkan bibimbap? Sementara kami hanya mendapat jajangmyun." Kali ini Donghae bertanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Oh rupanya pria asal mokpo itu masih belum berubah.

"Aahh—i-ini dari Jiwonnie Hyung." Kyuhyun menjawab gugup.

"Ah—ne Hyung tadi Jiwonnie menitipkan ini untuk Kyuhyun, begitu." Siwon tersenyum canggung mencoba menutupi rasa gugupnya.

"Aishh senang sekali memeliki pacar perhatian."

. . .

"Maaf. Aku hanya bisa mengajakmu makan malam saja."

Jiwon tersenyum mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun tersebut. "Tidak apa, asal bersamamu aku senang.' Jiwon meraih tangan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi berada di atas kemudi. Sedikit meremasnya, mengisyaratkan bahwa hanya dengan pria itu berada disisinya, gadis itu sangat merasa cukup.

Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum. "terima kasih, sayang. Aku juga senang." Mengusap puncak kepala gadis itu dengan lembut.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu, oppa harus masuk dulu."

"Sepertinya tidak perlu. Lagi pula ini sudah malam, hyungdeul pasti sudah menungguku di dorm."

"Ayolah oppa. Lagi pula di dalam ada Siwon oppa."

"Siwon Hyung?"

Gadis Choi itu mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "baiklah, tapi aku tidak bisa lama."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan membuatkan minuman hangat untukmu." Jiwon berseru senang. Waktunya bersama dengan pujaan hati sangatlah minim. Ia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan keersamaannya dengan Kyuhyun yang hanya dapat terealisasikan dalam beberapa jam saja setiap minggunya.

Mereka mulai berjalan beriringan memasuki choi's mansion yang megah itu. Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan lentik Jiwon. Jadwal yang padat membuat Kyuhyun tak dapat selalu berada di sampingnya. Maka dari itu Kyuhyun akan selalu berusaha menyenangkan hati sang gadis demi mengurangi sedikit rasa bersalahnya.

"Eo? Kalian sudah pulang?" Adalah kata pertama yang Kyuhyun dan Jiwon dengar saat mereka memasuki pintu. Kyuhyun gugip ia segera melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Jiwon.

"N-ne Hyung—"

"huft—kalau begitu oppa tunggu disini. Dan Siwon oppa temani Kyuhyun oppa sebentar, eoh?" jiwon segera melesat ke dapur begitu melihat Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia hanya sedikit tidak habis piker. Padahal di atas panggung Kyuhyun dan oppanya sering melakukan fans service –bahkan sampai saling mencium- tapi kenapa setiap mereka bertemu selalu terasa canggung? _Sudahlah, bukan urusanku._

Siwon menarik Kyuhyun untuk segera duduk disampingnya. "bagaimana acara kencanmu?"

"eum, tidak begitu special. Hyung sendiri, bagaimana dengan stella?"

"Sangat menyenangkan, kau tahu?" Siwon tersenyum jahil. Ia amat sangat suka saat melihat perubahan mimic wajah Kyuhyun. Apalagi jika pria manis itu tengah merasa cemburu.

Kyuhyun mem-poutkan bibir plumynya. Membuat Siwon gemas, jika saja ini bukan di rumahnya, ia pasti akan membuat plumy menggoda itu membengkak dan memerah dalam keadaan basah. Siwon menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. Mengusapnya lembut dan juga mengecupnya. "Tidak ada waktu yang lebih menyenangkan selain denganmu, Sayang."

"Aish—bagaimana jika Jiwon mendengarnya, Hyung?" Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatian Siwon demi menyembunyikan wajah merahnya. Oh ia memang tidak pernah tahan dengan gombalan cheesy sang visual Super Junior itu. Tanpa bisa dicegah wajahnya pasti akan langsung memerah.

"mendengar apa oppa?" Jiwon memasuki ruang tamu dengan membawa tiga cangkir minuman hangat. Kyuhyun sontak mendorong Siwon untuk menjauh darinya. Jiwon menata cangkir-cangkir tersebut di atas meja. Untuk kemudian ia duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Jadi? Apa yang akan aku dengar oppa?" gadis Choi itu menatap Kyuhyun dan Siwon secara bergantian dengan sorot penasaran. Pasalnya, ia tadi mendengar Kyuhyun menyebutkan namanya dalam percakapannya dengan Siwon.

Kyuhyun berdehem sebelum menjawab. "Bukan apa-apa, sayang. Kau tahu? Oppamu itu ternyata sangat nakal." Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul saat dirasanya itu adalah jawaban yang sangat tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jiwon.

. . .

**Hyung, ban mobil ku pecah.**

**Aku akan menginap di rumah Siwon Hyung J**

**Tidak usah khawatir.**

Kyuhyun segera mematikan ponselnya, setelah ia mengirimkan pesan kepada semua Hyungdeul yang ada di dorm. Hatinya menghangat saat merasakan lengan kekar Siwon melingkupi tubuhnya. "Sudah member tahu Hyungdeulmu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan Siwon. Tubuhnya terasa bergetar saat tangan Siwon menyelinap masuk ke balik kaosnya. Mengusap perut –berisi- ratanya dengan lembut dan seduktif. "Hyungg—"

Siwon tidak bergeming. Ia masih menikmati kegiatan mengusap-usap kulit halus dan lembut milik pria manis berkulit pucat itu. Tangannya semakin merambat ke atas. Mengusap tonjolan sensitif yang bertempat di dada –montok- Kyuhyun. Memelintirnya perlahan hingga menimbulkan desahan halus keluar dari balik plumy favoritnya. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak menyusuri belakang telinga Kyuhyun. Menyesap, menggigit dan menjilat. Hingga menimbulkan bercak merah keunguan, yang tidak akan hilang dalam waktu dekat ini.

"Ohh—" Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dengan bibir tebuka. Menikmati setiap sentuhan tangan kekar dan juga bibir joker Siwon. Tubuhnya menggeliat geli saat tangan kiri Siwon mengusap-usap pinggangnya. Menyentuh setiap titik sensitif tubuhnya, sedikit demi sedikit menghasilkan suatu ketegangan pada bagian selatan tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun menarik kepala Siwon. Menerkam joker itu kedalam pagutannya. Menyesap setiap rasa yang joker itu suguhkan dengan liar dan kasar. Meski ia mencoba untuk lebih berusaha, namun tetap saja Siwon selalu berhasil mendominasi. Menyebabkan Kyuhyun menjadi kewalahan sendiri dalam membalas setiap pergerakan bibir Siwon.

Merasa tidak nyaman dengan posisinya, Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya untuk kemudian berbailk dan memagut joker itu dengan rakus. Menyalurkan setiap geliatan geli yang ia rasakan disetiap sentuhan tangan Siwon. Kyuhyun member sedikit celah saat dirasanya lidah Siwon membelai-belai bibirnya. Memebiarkan benda lunak tak bertulang itu menginvasi setiap inchi dalam mulutnya. Membelit lidahnya.

Kyuhyun kembali melepaskan pagutannya saat dirasanya paru-parunya berontak meminta pasokan oksigen yang layak. Nafasnya yang memburu terdengar tertahan saat bawah rahangnya merasakan belaian bibir, gigi serta lidah Siwon. "Hyunghh—" meremas rambut pendek Siwon. Menandakan bahwa ia amat sangat menyukai apapun yang Siwon lakukan terhadap tubuhnya.

Udara dingin disekitar kamar menerpa tubuh polos Kyuhyun, begitu Siwon dengan kasarnya membuka kaus Kyuhyun. Melemparkannya seolah benda itu hanyalah sebuah barang tak berguna yang hanya akan menghalangi kerjanya. Kaki Kyuhyun terasa lemas saat Siwon mejilat tonjolan di dadanya. Menghisapnya kuat hingga menimbulkan suara berdecit. Bagian selatannya pun semakin terasa sesak diantara celana jeans yang dikenakannya.

Siwon menciumi seluruh permukaan perut Kyuhyun sambil melepas celana jeans Kyuhyun. Ia bisa merasakan jika benda yang tersembunyi dibaliknya telah mengeras dengan sempurna. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk segera bermain dengan benda mungil favoritnya itu.

Begitu tak ada lagi penghalang antara bibirnya dengan kulit Kyuhyun. Siwon segera mengarahkan kepalanya ke kejantanan Kyuhyun. Meniupnya lembut untuk kemudian dijilatnya dengan penuh sensual. Melumuri semua permukaan batang itu dengan salivanya. "Akhh—" Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya menanti kenikmatan yang akan segera melanda sekujur tubuhnya. "Ohh—" ia memekik tertahan saat dirasanya sebuah ruang kecil, lembab dan hangat melingkupi kepala kejantanannya. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk meremas setiap helaian surai Siwon. Menjadikan Siwon semakin semangat memaju-mundurkan kepalanya di antara selangkangan Kyuhyun.

Tubuh Kyuhyun hampir saja merosot saat ia melepaskan hasratnya di dalam mulut Siwon, jika saja Siwon tidak segera menopang tubuhnya. Siwon membopong tubuh lemas itu ke atas ranjangnya. Ranjang yang bahkan masih menyisakan aroma percintaan tadi malam.

Pria tampan itu membuka seluruh penutup tubuhnya dengan cepat. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk segera membenamkan kejantanannya pada lubang sempit Kyuhyun. Menikmati setiap friksi kenikmatan yang tidak akan pernah bisa ia lukiskan dengan kata-kata.

Namun, meski begitu. Siwon tidak akan pernah bermain kasar. Ia hanya ingin Kyuhyun merasakan kenikmatan yang sama seperti yang ia rasakan. Siwon membuka lebar kaki Kyuhyun, mengarahkan dirinya untuk segera mendekat dengan surganya. Mengecup lubang yang mengerucut itu dengan bibir basahnya. Menjilat dengan lidahnya membasahi setiap inchi permukaan lubang itu agar Kyuhyun tidak merasa kesakitan nantinya. Well, meski terkadang itu percuma karna ukuran kejantanannya yang super itu, Kyuhyun selalu merasakan kesakitan di awal permainan mereka.

Kyuhyun berjengit saat salah satu jari Siwon menerobos rektumnya dengan perlahan. sedikit terasa ngilu sebenarnya. Namun, karna Siwon langsung bergerak Kyuhyun kini hanya bisa menutup mulutnya tak ingin membuat Siwon semakin buas. Saat jari kedua masuk Kyuhyun meringis. Rektumnya benar-benar terasa ngilu. Namun ia harus bertahan, Siwon belum mendapatkan kepuasannya, dan ia tidak ingin mengecewakan Siwon.

"Anghh—" Kyuhyun tak dapat menahan desahannya saat ujung jari Siwon menyentuh titik terdalamnya. Ia juga harus menahan hasratnya, saat Siwon mengeluarkan jemarinya dari dalam tubuhnya dan ia merasa kosong.

Siwon mengocok kejantanannya sebentar sebelum mengarahkannya pada surga yang akan segera ia dapatkan sebentar lagi. Menggesekkannya pada permukaan rectum yang mengerucut itu menghasilkan desahan lirih dari balik sang plumy. Dengan perlahan Siwon memasukkan kejantanannya, sedikit demi sedikit namun pasti. Memejamkan matanya saat dirasanya rectum Kyuhyun menyedotnya untuk segera membenamkan kejantanannya dalam sekali hentak.

"Arghh—" Kyuhyun meringis perih. Tubuhnya terasa dirobek. Meski mereka telah berkali-kali mereka melakukannya namun Kyuhyun masih belum terbiasa dengan ukuran Siwon yang super itu. Siwon mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk menangkap bibir Kyuhyun. Melumatnya dalam dan basah mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakit Kyuhyun dalam ciumannya, sementara ia masih berusaha membenamkan kejantanannya ke dalam rectum Kyuhyun.

Siwon melepaskan ciumannya begitu seluruh kejantanannya telah dibalut oleh rectum sempit Kyuhyun. Nafasnya menerpa wajah Kyuhyun yang memerah dan basah. Menjulurkan tangan kirinya, mengusap setiap tetes keringat yang menghiasi kening Kyuhyun. Mengusap surai lembut itu dengan rasa cinta yang amat besar. "Saranghae." Siwon kembali memagut sang plumy saat ia mulai menarik kejantanannya keluar menyisakan kepalanya saja. Kemudian mendorongnya kuat dengan kecepatan yang konstan hingga Kyuhyun dapat merasakan titik terdalamnya tertumbuk berkali-kali.

Tubuh Kyuhyun terasa ringan setiap kali ujung kejantanan Siwon menumbuk titik terdalamnya dengan tepat. Menciptakan friksi kenikamatan yang selalu ia cari disetiap kegiatan ini mereka lakukan. Menjadikannya merasa menjadi seorang pria yang paling beruntung karena telah dicintai oleh seorang pria sempurna.

Kyuhyun melepaskan bibir Siwon saat perutnya terasa melilit dan mengencang. Ia tahu sebentar lagi ia akan mencapai klimaksnya. Ia juga dapat merasakan kejantanan Siwon yang semakin membengkak di dalam tubuhnya pertanda bahwa Siwon juga akan segera mencapai klimaksnya.

Siwon semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Menggesek dinding rectum sensitif milik Kyuhyun yang terasa semakin menjepit kejantanannya. "Ohh—sebentar sayanghh, kita keluarkan bersama—"

Tubuh Siwon ambruk tepat dia atas tubuh Kyuhyun ketika mereka telah mencapai puncak dari kegiatan yang mereka lakukan sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Menciumi setiap inchi kulit mulus Kyuhyun yang terjangkau oleh jokernya.

Kyuhyun sendiri masih terengah dengan nafas memburu. Ia masih menyiapkan diri untuk ronde selanjutnya. Siwon bukanlah pria yang mudah puas dalam sekali permainan.

. . .

"Hyung, apakah kita berdosa?" Kyuhyun bertanya sesaat setelah mereka puas bermain. Tubuhnya memang sudah lelah. Namun, ia tidak dapat menghilangkan rasa penasarannya.

Siwon terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Walau bagaimanapun mereka tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Pada akhirnya mereka harus menikah dengan wanita. Bukan dengan orang yang mereka cintai. "Tidak, sayang. Kau tidak berdosa. Disini akulah yang berdosa. Bukan kau." Mengecup puncak kepala Kyuhyun dengan sayang menyalurkan setiap cinta yang ia miliki yang tidak dapat ia ungkapkan dengan kata-kata. "Jangan bahas ini lagi, sayang. Biarkan seperti ini sampai seterusnya. Meski akhirnya kita harus menikah dengan orang lain. Kau akan tetap menjadi milikku."

Hati Kyuhyun menghangat. Gila memang! mendengar pernyataan posesif Siwon dan ia justru merasakan perasaan hangat dan nyaman. Ia tahu, sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dari jeratan cinta Siwon.

**FIN**

. . .

Kyuhyun memasuki Dorm dengan langkah lunglai. Tubuhnya terasa remuk dan setiap tulangnya terasa terlepas dari persendiannya. Ia melangkah menuju dapur, dimana member lain sedang memakan sarapan mereka. kyuhyun duduk di kursi kosong untuk kemudian menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja yang hampir penuh oleh piring-piring berisi makanan.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Sarapan dulu." Ryeowook yang seperti kata orang-orang memiliki jiwa keibuan, tidak diam saja melihat Kyuhyun yang malah menelungkupkan tubuhnya bukannya sarapan.

Enhyuk yang duduk disebelah Kyuhyun berniat mengguncangkan tubuh sang magnae. Namun, matanya tiba-tiba terarah pada belakang telinga Kyuhyun. "Woahh—Kyuhyun-ah! Ternyata kau sudah dewasa." Eunhyuk berseru senang. Otak mesumnya langsung bekerja saat melihat tanda merah keunguan di balik telinga Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun tersentak dan menegakkan kepalanya.

"Apa maksudmu, Hyuk?"

"Aigoo—Kyuhyun-ah! Kenapa tidak bilang saja. Kalau semalam kau dan Jiwonnie ehem." Eunhyuk tersenyum mesum. "Kenapa bilang menginap di appartement Siwon. Jika kau tidur bersama Jiwon."

Semua mata langsung terbelalak mendengar penuturan Eunhyuk. "Ya! Hyukhyuk, apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mungkin tidur bersama Jiwonnie."

"Tidak usah mengelak. Buktinya saja ada." Eunhyuk masih tersenyum mesum dan menunjuk belakang telinga Kyuhyun. Sontak seluruh member berpindah tempat ingin melihat apa yang Eunhyuk lihat.

"Aigoo—Kyuhyun-ah, bagaimana rasanya?"

Kyuhyun tidak tahu siapa yang bertanya. Namun, wajahnya mendadak panas mengingat malam panasnya bersama Siwon untuk kesekian kalinya. Meski semua member bertanya tentang Jiwon namun yang ada dalam fikirannya hanyalah sentuhan Siwon. Biarlah, ini akan terus menjadi rahasianya bersama Siwon selamanya.

**END.**


End file.
